The Journey 3  Submerged
by VirKatJol
Summary: Richard and Kahlan stop along the journey to relax.


Title: The Journey: Submerged

Author: virkatjol

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Richard and Kahlan stop along the journey to relax.

Disclaimer: I own the spring water but not the naked people in it.

A/N: I wrote the end at DragonCon so I could show valhallalilly and morgenwrites could experience the speed in person. Also so pickgems could BETA in person.

BETA'S NOTE: JO, MORGEN, AND VALALALALA ARE SPOONING. AND GIGGLING OVER LEGS. IT'S CUTE.

**Submerged**

Time was a blur as they traveled across the country. Day and night seemed to merge into one long journey. He knew that Kahlan was feeling the pain of having to sit for so long, even in a comfortable carriage. The constant motion mixed with the bumps in the road had plastered a permanent scowl on her face, where crinkles gripped her brow and her nose was constantly scrunched. She never uttered a word of complaint.

"Take that left fork up ahead and drive about a mile and a half and stop." Richard ordered the driver.

"That's not the way to D'Hara, sir."

"It is, it's just a little bit longer. There's something for my wife down that path. Trust me." Richard asked his horse to canter and rode on ahead.

When he reached the tiny foot path almost covered by trees, he dismounted and tied his horse where he could graze. Richard unpacked a few things from his saddlebags and then made his way along the trail. He plucked out any bramble that might hinder Kahlan along the way. The woman was eight months pregnant, and she couldn't see her feet, and in the middle of nowhere he couldn't afford to have her stumble.

He smelled the distinct sulfur scent of the hot spring before he saw it. The Spring of Cedar Woods was a small pool hidden in the woods. Richard was lucky to have stumbled upon it on one of his trips around the Midlands in the past year. He'd heard it discussed among to locals and they all were bound to keep the exact location a secret. However, they'd sent him in the right direction and he'd been able to piece the rest together.

He spread out the towels and crouched down to test the water temperature. It was perfect - not too hot and not tepid. He flicked the water off his hand and wiped the moisture on his britches. He heard the clamor of the horses drawing near and headed back to meet the coach, checking the path one last time.

The carriage halted in front of him as he swung the door open and peeked inside.

"Kahlan, you look awful." He held out his hand so he could help her out. She gladly took it, placing the majority of her weight under his control. His arms wrapped around her and gently lift her to the ground.

"I love you, too." She stretched her back muscles and flinched as they moved in directions they hadn't been allowed for hours.

"I've got just the thing for you. Follow me." He hooked his fingers in hers and tugged her after him. He went slower then he had before, aware of how much it hurt her to walk after she'd been sitting upright for so long. Her legs were swollen and her balance precarious.

"Where are we going? I barely fit down this path with this belly."

"You're lovely. I love you plump with our child. Your face is softer and you really glow. I always thought that was a myth, but you've shown me that pregnant woman do have a luminescence that's not there any other time." Richard pulled her close for a kiss. Their lips just barely tasted each other before he pulled back. "It's a surprise, but we're almost there." He winked and weaved his fingers tighter with hers, their palms hugging each other.

The clearing was upon them and the smell of the spring hit her nose. She saw the pool and the way Richard had prepared it for her and she smiled over at him. He was already removing her laces.

"You're in a lot of pain. This will do you a world of good to soak in this hot spring for a bit. It has healing minerals in it or so the townspeople claim."

"It's not that bad."

"You are a terrible liar." He paused, pulling the laces through and brought his hand up to her forehead, smoothing the wrinkles away with his thumb. "I've been watching your face become more pinched everyday. I had to do something to help, I can't see you in this much pain."

She just looked away, embarrassed by her inability to hide her discomfort. She was ashamed that her selfish need for him had caused him to worry. His hand brought her chin back over to look at him and he kissed her again, this time slower. Then he went back to disrobing her. It didn't take nearly as long without the corset lacing to deal with and she was naked in no time.

Richard toed off his shoes, then stripped his clothes away as well. He put an arm around her waist and took her hand in his to make sure she was steady while wading into the water. The rocks were slippery and she was so large with child; he didn't want to risk her slipping.

When they reached the soft covered rocky outcropping, he helped her ease into the water. The water covered her belly and her breasts, engorged with the beginnings of milk, floated in the warm water. When she was settled he sat behind her, pulling her against his chest and letting her relax while he held her upright. His hands rubbed her sides and around her belly, using hard pressure when he found tight knotted muscles and soft touches around their baby. He kissed her neck and shoulders and listened to her breathing get deeper and more relaxed.

The water mixed with Richard's hands was already drawing out a lot of the pain and making her sleepy. His lips on her skin was heating her body more than the warmth that surrounded her from the spring.

"This was exactly what I needed." She twisted onto her side and tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Kahlan's legs draped over one of his and she pulled herself closer by wrapping her arms around his back. "You took time from your journey to make me feel better. After you didn't want me to come, some men would have made me suffer for my decision, but not you, Richard Rahl."

"What type of husband would I be if I enjoyed the sight of your pain? I didn't agree with the choice. I still think you would be better off at home, in Aydindril, but then I wouldn't be sitting in this delightful little spring with a beautiful, very pregnant, naked, woman in my arms, now would I?"

"If I found out that you did when I was at the Confessor Palace, you'd have to answer to the Keeper and to my daggers." She pulled his head down for a kiss and their mouths locked together for a few minutes. They lazily licked and nibbled on each others lips. Richard's fingers pressed into the muscles of her back while his lips teased hers and his tongue danced in and out of her mouth. He massaged the stiffness in her lower back, fingers sneaking lower to grope her bottom quickly before retreating to the places around her spine again.

"I don't even notice other women, you know?" He kissed her cheek and then slid out from his spot letting her body recline back against a smooth part of the rocky edge. He waded around and kneeled between her legs before ducking underwater and kissing her belly. His mouth blew air bubbles along the distended stomach covering their child with his delicate, airy, underwater kisses.

He came up from being submerged and shook his head, sprinkling her with droplets of water and she giggled, the water and his caresses had eased her tension and the laughter came easily.

"Don't drown, I need you around to change diapers."

"You know, right?" His hand cupped her cheek and he moved in closer to her, his abs pressed against her belly. Richard's thumb swiped away some of the droplets that had landed on her face. He looked into her eyes, trying to convey the truth of his feelings. Their child and his soul still intact was all the proof they both needed, but sometimes he just wanted her to really see it.

"I do." She leaned in and kissed his nose. "You aren't getting out of diaper duty however."

"I wouldn't dream of missing out on cleaning tiny baby bottoms." He retreated, kissing the tops of her breasts as he headed back to cover her stomach with his mouth once more. Her nipples distracted him and he pulled one between his lips and suckled on it. Her hands griped his hair and held him close. The water lapped at his chin while he laved the tip of her nub. The nipple was hardening under his ministrations and he could feel it pebble against his tongue.

One of Richard's hands descended to her belly, rubbing circles around the edges as the other moved between between her legs. He played over the skin of her inner thigh as he inched towards her sex.

Kahlan's hands gripped his hair and held his mouth against her breast as he suckled; her hips arched against his hand, her belly bumping his chin and almost dislodging him. She heard a pop as he released her breast from his lips.

"When's the last time you came?" Richard's voice was throaty and deep.

"A few weeks ago, I think…" Kahlan moaned as his fingers worked her sex. "I can't reach around my belly anymore for extended periods of time without getting cramps and you've been so busy preparing for this trip."

"An oversight on my part." He slipped a finger into her sheath and began pumping in and out of her. Richard's face dipped below the water again to kiss her stomach, his nose just about the waterline. He blew air bubbles against her skin the oxygen kissing her flesh, tickling her senses. He felt her muscles tensing and his thumb pressed down on her clit.

The added stimulus of the water surrounding her as his mouth played over the bump that protected their child made her want to weep with pleasure. Instead, she moaned his name and encouraged his hand to press harder and faster into her body by rolling her hips along with the rhythm he established.

He smiled at her, dunked his head under the water and his mouth replaced his thumb. His lips surrounded her clitoris and he swept his tongue over it. The tiny organ practically throbbed against his tongue. He needed to breath soon so he added a second finger and crooked them upwards and found the secret spot deep inside her. Richard could feel her tense and then the fluttering of muscles at her released. His head broke the surface and his thumb replaced his mouth as he gasped for air.

Her magic crackled the air and rippled the water as she let her climax take her. Her head fell back and she panted his name. Kahlan's muscles all tightened preceding the sweet sensation of everything loosening and relaxing. The knots that had been plaguing her for days seemed to just disappear with the pleasure that Richard provided. She missed the feel of his mouth and fingers on her from the past couple weeks. She hadn't realized how much she needed him, how much their time together made her so carefree.

"Feel better?" Richard swam up to her and pulled her into his arms. His hands skimmed across her sides and back rubbing at the muscles aiding the relaxation brought on by climax to have it's full effect. He felt the knots leave completely as his fingers worked over her flesh.

"You always make me feel better." Kahlan snuggled up closer to him. Her skin was flushed with the heat from the hot springs and from orgasm.

"We have to get going."

"Just a few more minutes to soak here together?" Kahlan begged him to find a few more minutes to just hold each other in the water. She loved the slickness of their wet skin pressed close together.

"Five more, I can never say no to you." He smiled and kissed her temple before burying his nose in her hair, drawing a deep breath full of her scent.

"That's one of my favorite things about you."

"Just wait till our daughter figures out what a sucker I am for a beautiful woman."

"Just any beautiful woman?" She gave him a smirk before sitting up and lifting her hands to have him help her stand in the water.

"Well, her mother commands most of it."

"That's what I like to hear."

They made their way back to the wagon after both of them dressed, ready to continue on to D'Hara.

The End


End file.
